


The Flower Shop

by edenwrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites
Summary: Crowley is pissed at Hastur so what better way to show it than to say "fuck you" with flowers?





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

The day starts like any other day for Aziraphale. He wakes up, does his stuff, opens his little flower shop, and reads to fill the time when there's no customers. 

It's different today though. While there's been various faces that have either come into the shop, looked around briefly and left, or ones that do window shopping - there was one customer he thinks he won't forget for a while. 

Let's bare this bit in mind: he was a little taller than Aziraphale himself, walked like he wanted to dislocate his lower body from the top, and had short firey red hair. 

_He came storming in, throwing the door open and hissing at the other customers to move out of his way. He slapped a £20 note on the counter and hissed, "How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"_

_Aziraphale blinked once and started to rattle off the flowers needed, while getting it all set up. "Okay, so you'd need a bouquet of; geraniums for stupidity, foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations to say 'you have disappointed me', and orange lillies for hatred."_

_The man infront of him nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Yeah, can you add a bunch of the ones for uselessness and hatred? I need to make sure my point gets across."_

_"I'm perfectly sure your point will be gotten, my dear boy."_

_An eyebrow raised over the heavily tinted glasses. "My dear boy?"_

_As he made the final touches to the bouquet, he shrugged and smiled lightly. "Just a force of habit."_

_"I liked it."_

_"Delightful. Would you mind me asking what happened for this bouquet to be needed?"_

_The man adjusted his glasses again and blew out a puff of air in a fit of annoyance. "My friend, Hastur, was being a dick again and so I thought I'd return the favour by annoying him with flowers. Or more specifically 'fuck you' flowers." By the end of his sentence, a devilish grin was settled on his lips and the bouquet was pressed gently into his hands. The grin became a surpressed smirk._

_"Well, I certainly hope it goes as expected."_

_"Thanks. My name's Crowley by the way." He- Crowley looked at his watch and grimaced lightly, but looked up and smiled softly at Aziraphale. "Well I best be off. Thanks again for helping me out angel."_

_And before Aziraphale could even tell him his name, or question why Crowley called him angel, he sauntered out of the shop to his Bentley with the bouquet in hand and drove off._

Secretly, Aziraphale may or may not have wanted Crowley to come back, but who knows what the next day brings?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please kudos and comment what you thought of it they mean a LOT! :)


End file.
